futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Oppenheimer's Comet: War Algorithm
All credit to SolaceEaSw War Template * Attacking Nation: ** Pre-War Score: *** Government: *** Economy: *** Technology: *** Reputation: *** Population: ** War Score: *** Military: *** Location: *** Attrition Modifier: *** Great Leader: *** Reason: *** Luck: * Defending Nation: ** Pre-War Score: *** Government: *** Economy: *** Technology: *** Reputation: *** Population: ** War Score: *** Military: *** Location: *** Attrition Modifier: *** Great Leader: *** Reason: *** Luck: * Result: ** Attacking Total Score: ** Defending Total Score: ** Difference: *** Attacking Casualties: *** Defending Casualties: Main Score * Government ** Dictatorial Empire: +15 ** Republic: +10 ** Constitutional Monarchy: +7 ** Oligarchy: +5 ** Absolute Monarchy: +5 ** Armed Militia (ie People's Liberation Army): +2 * Economy ** Rank I: +2 ** Rank II: +3 ** Rank III: +4 ** Rank IV: +5 ** Rank V: +8 * Technology ** Rank I: +2 ** Rank II: +4 ** Rank III: +5 ** Rank IV: +6 ** Rank V: +8 * Reputation ** Global Power: +15 ** Great Power: +10 ** Regional Power: +5 ** No Power: +0 * Population ** <5,000,000: +2 ** 5,000,000-10,000,000: +4 ** 10,000,000-25,000,000: +5 ** 25,000,000-50,000,000: +6 ** 50,000,000-250,000,000: +7 ** 250,000,000-500,000,000: +8 ** >500,000,000: +10 War Score * Military ** Score = (.9 * troop number)/40000 * Army Size a notification, most of these max sizes are in the case of total mobilization and is literally almost impossible to maintain this large of a military in peacetime without facing large economic pressure, not to mention that these sizes are only renewable for up to 25% after an additional 2 years of training, so using them sparingly during a large scale conflict is the best advice: ** Armed Militia: (population * .075) ** Dictatorial Empire: (population * .05) ** Republic: (population * .04) ** Constitutional Monarchy: (population * .03) ** Oligarchy: (population *.025) ** Absolute Monarchy: (population * .025) * Location of the battle ** Capital City: +10 for defending, -10 for attacker ** Fortified Region: +7 for defending, -5 for attacker ** Standard city: +4 for defending, -2 for attacker ** Around river or coast: +3 for everybody ** Desolate place: +0 for everybody * Attrition Modifier (usually for only the attacker) ** Unfamiliar region (never controlled/visited ever): -2 ** At sea: -4 ** Jungle: -4 ** Desert: -5 ** Winter: -8 ** Mountains: -10 * Great Leader ** Great Admiral: +5 ** Great Commander: +10 ** Great Leader: +15 * Luck ** Random number generated through google by unbiased mod; number from 10 through -10 * Reason ** Attacking: *** Resources: +2 *** Enforce hegemony: +4 *** Aiding suppressed race or peoples: +5 *** Total annihilation: +6 ** Defending: *** Defending against enemy trying to steal resources: +4 *** Defending against enemy trying to enforce hegemony: +6 *** Defending against non-fatal attack to heartland: +8 *** Defending against fatal attack to heartland: +10 Result * Tier I (Difference <5): Stalemate, both sides suffer 5% casualties * Tier II (Difference 5-20): Victory. Victory suffers 10% casualties, Loser suffers 25% casualties * Tier III (Difference >20): Overwhelming victory. Victor suffers 15% casualties, Loser suffers 45% casualties Examples Mexican Invasion of Cuba * Mexico: ** Pre-War Score: 53 *** Government: +15 *** Economy: +8 *** Technology: +8 *** Reputation: +15 *** Population: +7 ** War Score: 26.75 *** Reason: +4 *** Military: +33.75 (1,500,000 active) *** Location: -5 (fortified region) *** Attrition Modifier: -2 *** Great Leader: +5 *** Luck: -9 * Cuba: ** Pre-War Score: 25 *** Government: 10 *** Economy: 4 *** Technology: 6 *** Reputation: 0 *** Population: 5 ** War Score: 36 *** Military: +18 (800,000 active) *** Location: +7 *** Attrition Modifier: N/A *** Great Leader: N/A *** Reason: +6 *** Luck: +5 * Result: ** Mexico Total Score: 79.75 ** Cuba Total Score: 61 ** Difference: Tier II. The fortified region is secured by Mexico, allowing for a foothold in Cuba. *** Mexico Casualties: 150,000 (1,350,000 remaining) *** Cuba Casualties: 200,000 (600,000 remaining) Category:Oppenheimer's Comet: A Map Game Category:Algorithms